Forced bonding time?
by Krazykriss
Summary: Jayden demands Mike and Mia spend the day together. What will happen?


**Forced bonding time**

Everyone's in the living room. Jayden just came in and sat down. Kevin stood up. "I'm gonna go."

"Where ya going, Kev?", Mike asked.

"Visit my mother in the hospital. She's not doing so good. Breathing problems.

"I'm sorry." Emily said. Everyone looked sad.

"Thanks. I'll see ya guys later."

"Bye." Everyone told him bye. Kevin left.

"Mia, Mike, you know what I just noticed... You 2 never hang out." Jayden pointed out. Mia and Mike looked to each other and then back at Jayden.

"What are you getting at?" Mike asked.

"I want you 2 to hang out today. The whole day. You can't just watch t.v. in the same room and say you 2 were hanging out. Actually hang out and talk a little bit. We'll be gone all day. I want to know what you both did and if you had fun and what you know about each other. "Emmy, Toni and are gonna go do something else, but he won't be home until 10:30 PM. Maybe a little after."

Jayden explained. Emily stood up, grabbed her purse off the table and stood next to Jayden, who wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "If we're not back 'til tommarow, we stayed the night at a hotel and if Emily puts on...weight in a few weeks, maybe months..." Antonio paused. Jayden and Emily rolled thier eyes.

"See ya later. Have fun." Antonio winked at Mike and Mia and he left with Jayden and Emily. Mia and Mike looked at each other.

"So what do ya wanna do?", Mike asked.

"Why ask me?", Mia asked the green ranger.

"Because your the lucky lady I get to spend the day with." Mike laughed. Mia rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"I don't know. Wanna see where My parents used to take me?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Grab your trunks."

"'Kay." Mike and Mia went through seperate ways to get their swimming suits.

* * *

"Whoa! This is the best water park I've ever been too."

"Tell me about it." Mike smiled, evily and pushed Mia in the pool. Mia knew what game he was playing, and pulled him in. He fell in front of her, splashing her. he screamed. She swam away. He chased after her.

* * *

A little bit later, they left for pizza. Mike paid. They ate at Mauri's Pizza. Mia slammed pizza piece by piece down. "I didn't knwo you were a big fan of Pizza.", Mike said.

"To be honest, This is my first time eating it. I had never had it before."

"What?! **NEVER?!**"

"No. Never."

"Then, it's a god thing you got to hang out with me today." Mia giggled and contined eating.

As soon as they were done eating, they went to the bowling alley. Mia paid to get in that time. They got money from Ji. They sat down and put their shoes on. Mike put their names in the computer. _'MiaMaria and Michellea.'_ Mia dared him to put that as his name. He did and she laughed. Mike decided to go first. "Learn from the master!" Mike bragged as he bowled a strike.

Mia laughed as she high-fived him. She picked up a bowling ball. She threw it and did a horrible job trying to bowl. Mike picked up a ball and handed it to Mia. He was helping her bowl from behind.

They made a strike. Mia smiled and turned around. He hugged Mike. He rubbed her back. She pulled away. "Thanks, Mike. You're so good at bowling!" Mia exclaimed, happily. Mike smiled.

* * *

Later, like 3 hours later, they went to a game arcade. Mike paid. "Hey, Mia, how come you're so like Kevin?", Mike asked.

"20, 30 years ago, my Grandmother was a samurai warrior She died in battle." MIke sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mia." He hugged her, tightly. She put her head on his neck. Mike rubbed comforting circles on her back. Mia pulled away from him.

"I gotta go use the ladies' room. I'll be back."

"Don't fall in...again." Mike laughed, trying to cheer her up. Mia laughed.

"It was one time. You and Emmy, boy I swear!" Mia left to use the restroom. Mia came back and played Pac-man. She won a few games, She high-fived Mike and smiled. He saw his friends, Darry and Jake across the street from the arcade.

"Hey, Mia, wanna meet my friends?"

"Sure." Mike grabbed Mia and brought over to his friends at a table.

"Hey, guys." He bump-fisted his friends.

"What's up?"

"Hey, bro." His friends said.

"This is one of my friends, Mia.

"Hey, girl!"

"Nice to meet you, Mia. How;d you meet Mike."

"We both live in the same foster home."

"Oh. Cool, I'm Jake, by the way!"

"I'm Darry."

"So, what y'all u to?", Mike asked pulling up a chair for Mia and himself to sit down on. Mia stood up.

"Nothin' man, you?" Jakes replied.

"Not a thing, Dawg!", Mike said.

"Mike, I'm gonna go buy a shake. "You want one?"

"Yeah, sure." Mike handed her some money for his shake.

"DO you mind getting us one too?", Jake asked

"Yeah, here." Darry and Jake handed her money for theirs.

"Sure." Mia took the money and went into the shake store.

"She's really nice.", Jake said.

"Yeah, she is, but just don't mess with our friend, Emily. Hurt her, Mia and her sister, Serena will bur you under Emily's parents' farm." Mike laughed. Jake and Darry laughed too Mia came back with everyone's shakes. The boys thanked her. She smiled.

"You're welcome."

A little bit later, Mia and Mike went to the beach. Mike wore something nicer, A gray vest with blue jeans and some green sneakers. Mia wore a pink dress with white flowers on it. They watched the sunset. It was so silent, until Mike ruined it.

"Mia, I didn't know it was possible, but...-" Mia cut him off by crashing her lips against his. They were standing up by the water. Antonio walked by them on the sidewalk. He gasped, but covered his mouth, so they didn't hear.

He, quickly, took a picture and ran. Mia and Mike pulled apart. Mia hugged Mike. Mike kissed her head. "I didn't know you felt this way.", Mike said, surprised.

"I didn't either, until we spent the day together and I felt like you would protect me."

"Yes."

Mike put his arm around Mia and walked home with her.

* * *

When they got home, Mike suggested a movie. Mia aggreed. Ji still wasn't home. Neither was anyone else. "You wanna watch a movie, Mia?"

"Sure Pick one out and I'll be back. I'm gonna change into my pajamas. I'll be back."

"Ok." Mia left to her room and put on her pink, buny pj's on and went to the kitchen to make some popcorn. She felt a hand around waist. She smiled and looked up to Mike's face. He kissed her cheek. Mia finished making the popcorn. When it was done, they took it in the living room. "What'd ya pick?"

"Friday the 13th, part |||."

"Scary!"

"I'll hold you." Mia smiled as Mike held her close to him on the couch. A little bit after the movie started, Mia passed out. Mike smiled and kissed her head. By the time Antonio, Emily, Jayden, and Kevin came home, Mike was asleep too. They found them both asleep on the couch. They all smiled laughed. "Yep, Toni was right, they are a couple now.", Emily giggled.

"Should we wake them to question them about what they did today?", Kevin asked, slyly.

"Nah, They looked exhausted. It can wait 'til morning.", Jayden said as he shut the t.v. off.

The next day...

"Alright! What did you 2 do last night?"

"What didn't we do!" Mia said, happily. Mike and Mia shared a very romantic kiss.

"Aww!" Emily screamed. "So cute."

"I'll never believe in love." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Amen to that!" Antonio exclaimed as he high-fived Kevin.


End file.
